Commission: Tali'Zorah's Night Out
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Tali'Zorah's had a rough night. Following a huge fight with her boyfriend, Commander Shepard, Tali finds herself in the bar, drinking alone, when she's approached by a stranger. Suave and cool, the stranger and his friends put in motion their plan to make Tali their personal plaything... Rough oral, non-con, aphrodisiac use ahead. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect is absolutely amazing. **Please be warned, non-con and aphrodisiac use ahead.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The bar was bustling, like usual. As one of the most popular clubs around, it was no stranger to an abundance of patrons. One such patron was the Quarian Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. She wasn't a frequent visitor, yet there she was, sitting at the counter, drink in hand. She was swirling the glass around, her sharp eyes trained on one of the ice cubes that clinked around with the swishing liquid. She wasn't really looking at it; she was actually lost in thought.

It was only half an hour ago that Tali had engaged in an incredibly heated argument with her long time boyfriend, the hunky Commander Shepard, and she was still thinking about the words they had so viciously thrown at each other. But thankfully, the alcohol that she had downed was working, taking away the bulk of her thoughts already. And so Tali took another sip through the dark straw.

 _Darn it,_ Tali thought. _I'm already halfway drunk and this is only my first drink. Or maybe that's a good thing…_

It wasn't long before that drink was completely finished. Just as Tali was about to order another one, a man sidled up to her. She turned her head, peering at him. He was human, and not conventionally handsome, but had a rugged attractiveness about him, not unlike her Shepard. He looked into her mask, and shot her a confident smirk. "Another drink for the lady, and my usual. Put it on my tab," he said to the bartender, before he took a seat right next to Tali.

"T-Thank you," Tali said, stuttering slightly as she was surprised he had ordered for her. She couldn't really recall a time where that had happened before. Well, she couldn't really recall anything in her current state.

"Don't mention it. How can I resist treating such a sexy woman?" His eyes travelled for the briefest moment slightly downwards, along Tali's body, her figure accentuated in the curve-hugging suit, before returning to her smooth mask, that same smile still present on his face.

"Oh…" Tali wasn't sure what to say, but she found herself appreciating the compliment. Their drinks were pushed towards them, and Tali began her second drink of the night.

"So, what's a beauty like you doing here?"

The man's lines were cheesy, but Tali didn't mind so much in her current state. "I'm, uh, just drinking to forget…"

"That so? Well drink up, come on! I'll get you as many drinks as it takes, for you to forget."

Encouraged, Tali soon had drained the second glass of its contents. Now the pulsing music of the club didn't seem so bad, in fact, she had a sudden urge to dance. She whirled around in her chair, surveying the mass of scantily clad bodies, most of which were gyrating against each other. Her third drink arrived, but she was too distracted by the dancing to notice.

The man turned in his chair as well, draping an arm around the back of her chair, his hand dangerously close to her class. "Loving the music?" He asked, as extracted from his sleeve the tiny pocket of powder he had prepared earlier.

"Yes! Very much!" Tali watched as a couple did what could only be described as dry humping against each other.

"Great." Unknown to Tali, the man tipped the small baggie, and the white contents fell inside. It only took a swirl of her straw to mix it completely, leaving not a trace. "Hey, come on, let's drink!" The man picked up their two cups, holding Tali's out to her.

"Maybe I shouldn't drink so much…" Tali murmured, a hint of a doubt making its way into her mind.

"Come on, what've you got to lose? It's on my tab anyways! So just enjoy yourself. Didn't you want to forget?" He was persistent, and she was too drunk to decipher that something was wrong.

"Okay, okay!" Tali took the drink, and under the watchful eye of the man… drank it all.

The powder that the man had mixed in was a powerful aphrodisiac, and it began to disperse within her system almost immediately. She couldn't feel the difference yet, but a slight feeling of euphoria from all the alcohol was coming over her.

"Want to dance?" The man asked, hopping off of the chair and extending a hand to Tali.

Tali was about to answer but a bout of dizziness overcame her. She clutched her helmet for several seconds, waiting until the moment passed. She felt better than ever, though she knew not that it was due to the drugs now doing their work. "Sure… Let's go." She put her hand in the man's, trusting this complete stranger as he led her to the dance floor…

The dance started off friendly enough. Tali found herself facing the man as they danced, which equated to shaking their bodies from side to side in tune with the pounding music. The loudness didn't really bother Tali much anymore, but she could really feel the heat that was surging through her body. It felt like they had been dancing for hours and hours, just two bodies on the floor, having the time of their lives.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have had so many drinks…_ Tali mused, but was not allowed any time to dwell on the thought.

Flashing lights rained on them, and the stranger was getting closer. He had previously been a foot or so away from her, but was forced closer due to the sheer size of bodies on the dance floor. He was almost right up against her, and she wasn't protesting. In fact, her body was enjoying it. He had his hands on her hips now, rubbing against her suit. They were moving in sync, hips swaying in a rhythmic pattern.

All of a sudden, Tali felt herself being spun, and realized that it was the man who had turned her around. All she could see were the bodies of others, and all she wanted to do was keep dancing. The heat within her body was almost scorching at this point, and she wasn't sure why it was so damn hot in this place. She wasn't even aware that the stranger's hands were still on her until they began to move up.

Normally, Tali would have protested and shoved the man away, but her body was loving it. Her body responded to his touch, to his exploration of her stomach. He was right underneath her breasts now, and she didn't move him away. Her hands were raised in the air, as an acute need for sexual contact raced through her veins.

"Good song, right?" The man said right into her ear.

"Mmhm…" Tali responded lazily, trying to focus, to clear her mind, but finding that it was absolutely impossible.

"But I'll bet this is better…" The man was crossing acceptable territory, something that would have gotten him a good beating from Tali if she weren't under the influence of a drug. But she was, and so she welcomed his touch when his hands moved straight onto her breasts, even emitting a feminine moan that somehow made his solid cock even harder.

They were still moving to the music, and somehow he made his gropes match the beat. He had one hand free roaming, one hand squishing her plump boob. She became aware that she was wet, and incredibly so, something that normally would have never happened. He discovered this as well when his fingers dipped down, letting out a low chuckle when his digits were met with moistness.

"D-damn…" Tali gasped when he traced the outline of her pussy lips, the tightness of the thin jumpsuit revealing everything. She wiggled her ass slightly, by chance finding the hardness of his at-attention cock. _Shit, is that the size of his cock? It can't be. It's too big!_ Curious, she shifted slightly, and there was no denying it. He was the biggest she had ever felt, and she wanted nothing more than to continue to rub against it.

The man joined Tali with a gasp when she began her grinding against his length. She was the most incredible tease, as she seemed to know exactly where to move to get the most pleasure out of him. With each shake of her soft ass, a bolt of arousal shot through him. It only made him want to touch her more, and touch her he did. It was a sinful exchange of the utmost pleasure, and neither of them wanted it to stop.

But the DJ was leaving, changing for another. There was a momentary lapse in the music, and therefore, their dancefloor showdown, returning them to a brief moment of absence of action. Tali was hornier than she had ever been, and her entire body was heating up to sweltering levels. The man took advantage of this, grabbing her, and pulling her towards a nearby booth. Taken by surprise, and mind still firmly mired on his cock, she went with him.

Tali found herself in a booth with three men leering at her with perverted grins, and danger flitting in their eyes. "Wow, you're so cute," one of the men complimented, though it didn't sound as innocent as the words themselves were.

"Good find, Alex."

The stranger, Alex, matched their creepy smirks. "Oh yeah. She's all ready to go. Just look how wet she is…" To prove his point, Alex pushed two fingers against her pussy.

"Ooh, it's all because of your big cock!" Horny beyond belief, Tali was losing all her inhibitions over her speech. She was becoming an entirely different person. "Why don't you touch me some more?"

"Happy to." One of the men boldly reached forwards and snatched one of her breasts within his greedy fingers. "Very nice…" He commented as he gave no thought to her feelings, squeezing the boob so hard that it should have hurt, but in this state, she took it as delightful pleasure. He began a rough massage, while the other reached for her pussy as well.

The three men were taking full advantage of Tali, and she was more than happy to let them. The moans that she let out only spurred them on more. Her body was more than responsive. But even though she already had three men fondling her, she wanted more. She wanted their hard cocks. If their lengths were anything like Alex's, the cocks would be absolute monsters.

"Why don't you please us as well, babe?" A man suggested.

"Why not?" Tali reached out her hands, touching the men right beside her. Her eyes lit up in delight when she realized just how big they were. Like an addict, she couldn't tear her hands off as she began to rub at them through their pants.

"Damn," Tali breathed out through another bout of pleasure. "Your cocks are sooo huge…" Inside her visor, she licked her lips, as if lubricating for later events. "I would love to have them all over me and in my mouth…"

"Oh yeah?" One of the men groaned, as Tali suddenly increased the pressure she had on his cock. She enjoyed his reaction, and it prompted her to do more.

"Oh yeah… I've never seen cocks this big! I'd suck these dicks until you cum all over me…" She had added much sultriness into her voice, and it was working like a charm on the men.

Finally, Alex had had enough. He reached for the top of her head, and _shoved_ her underneath the table. The entire night had been an incredible tease, but that was going to end now. On her knees, the hungry Tali had full access to the men and the monster within their pants. The men made quick work of their belts, and pants were dropped to the floor, revealing thick dicks that were aching for a woman's touch. Tali was more than happy to give it to them.

Tali focused on one first, running her hand along it with an air of curiosity. It was truly a beast, measuring at… fourteen inches?! Tali could hardly believe her luck. She couldn't resist. In a flash, her Emergency Induction Port was open, making a space so wide that the cock could fit through. The man couldn't hold back a gasp of bliss when Tali stuck him into her helmet and she stuck out her tongue, beginning to lick the head of the cock.

 _Yum…_ was the only thought on Tali's mind. _This is the most delicious cock I've ever tasted!_ Eagerly, Tali wrapped her tongue along the head, pushing on the frenulum eagerly. She drenched him with saliva, a shimmery coat that made it so much easier for her mouth to slip and slide across the taut skin. Her hands were moving as well, jacking off the other two cocks, warming them up for her mouth.

"Shit, you do that well," the owner of the sucked cock gasped, bucking his hips forward as he tried to push more of himself into her. She welcomed it, allowing him access. She had a sudden need to taste his balls, to lick all of him. But to do that… Well, she needed to go deeper.

 _More…_ Tali found herself leaning into him, dripping her spit all over; the slippery cock was pushing at the back of her throat, wanting access. She gave it, lips pressing firmly onto the wide girth. Tali showed off her seemingly non-existent gag reflex, taking in more of him than he had thought possible. The cock gave a few test thrusts, as the man reveled in the tight squeezing of her throat.

"Fuck…" The man said, as Tali released one of her hands so that she could pull at his balls, rubbing the testicles in her hand.

 _I can't get enough!_ Tali thought desperately, as she swallowed more of him, enveloping him in wet warmness. She was getting a distinct feeling that he was going to cum, and she was prepared to drink all of it.

"I can't—" With a stutter, the man's cock pulsed, spasmed, seemed to grow even bigger for the briefest of moments, before a flood came exploding into Tali's throat. She took it like a champion, without any hesitation, feeling the hotness trickle down her throat. Tali relished it, pulling him out of her throat to lick at the cum that was still pumping from the tip.

"Come on, my turn!" The other man complained.

Tali retracted her mouth, turning to the one who had spoke. "Don't worry, you'll all get your chance..." The cock that she had just abandoned dripped some cum inside her helmet and onto her suit, but she didn't care. Tali was now focused on the new cock, this one much thicker than the last, but not as lengthy; but by no means was the cock of a regular size. The prospect of taking this into her mouth excited Tali, and she was happy to fit it into her helmet.

 _What a thick, godly cock…_ She could hardly wait to take it into her mouth. The smell of sex from the earlier cum was thick in her helmet, and it was driving her wild. She wanted more of this sticky substance, and she would do anything to get it. Her hands moved faster, gripped harder, when the cock first touched her lips.

It didn't take long at all for Tali to engulf the cock, to run her tongue all along the sides as it came further into her mouth. "Mmm…" Tali murmured happily. She could feel her pussy was soaked, moisture escaping her suit to no end, just further proof of the ecstatic state of bliss she was currently in. _This is the best night!_

Tali was descending into madness, a deep craving for dick that seemed to be unable to be quenched. She could feel every pulsating vein in the man's cock, and she thrived on it, wanting to feel every bit, every inch of it. Her helmet was turning into a mess of clear saliva and creamy cum, left over from the previous man, and she was eager to add more to that pile.

Tali's head bobbed back and forth, as she stuffed as much as she could down her throat, managing to even go balls deep. She was desperately trying to please the other men, while at the same time squeezing her thighs together in a feeble attempt to get herself off. The man was unashamedly groaning, holding her helmet underneath the table, thrusting with long smooth strokes.

"Let me cum all over your face…" He smirked, pulling back as the look on his face turned into one of concentration. And so he came, thick spunk that splattered all over her face. Though he couldn't exactly see it, he could feel exactly what he had just done, and that she had just experienced a face-full of cream. He made sure to smear some of it onto the outside of the helmet too, as if marking his territory.

Even with a full facial decorating her features, even while sticking out her tongue to lick some of the cream, Tali still hadn't had enough. "More!" Tali all but demanded as she turned to the final cock, the one she had been grinding up against for quite some time on that dance floor. Alex was more than ready for her. His cock was pure meat, and the most impressive out of the three.

"Finally…" Tali gushed as she took his cock in a hand, and instead went for his balls. She sucked them as best she could, pulling them slightly into the hole, as her hand squeezed tightly on the length. Her tongue fondled them anxiously.

"Suck me," Alex commanded, in full control, despite the intense pleasure that was coursing through him.

Tali released the balls, a thick strand of saliva following her mouth as she backed up, getting the perfect angle to take that monster cock into her. She wasn't even sure she could do it; it was so incredibly sized that it looked as if it would tear her apart. But she had to try. Her body was urging her to continue, to partake in this delicious meal.

 _Here goes…_ Tali took a breath, one that only brought in the scent of sex, and went in for the kill. Her lust hadn't waned a bit, and she was beginning to think that it never would. She put the cock head to her lips, tasting the pre-cum that dwelled there. _Is there even a better taste in the world?_

As Tali began to French kiss the cock head, she brought one of the nearby cocks to her breasts, rubbing it all over her breasts, smearing pre-cum and saliva all over her suit until it was nothing but a sticky jumble. It was fueling her growing addiction, and the cock was her crack. Her tongue swirled, sliding, tasting, never getting enough.

Tali went further than she had with the other two men. She pushed forward, enveloping all of the dick down her throat with one smooth move. Her neck became slightly bulging, the skin forced to stretch by the immense intruder in Tali's body. She fit like a sleeve, a constantly constricting sleeve that threatened to milk every last drop of semen from Alex's body.

Alex was happy to start his thrusting, a rhythmic movement that had his cock shoved down her throat again and again. She was just a toy to him, a toy he intended on taking full advantage of. "Do you want more?" He growled, knowing the effects of the aphrodisiac within her must have been fueling this extreme bout of erotic lust.

Tali made a noise that sounded a lot like affirmation, so he increased his speed, to one that only the experienced could have kept up for as long as he did. He was truly fucking her face in every essence of the term, and she was loving every single second of it. She found herself longing for his orgasm more than her own, for him to perhaps splatter her face with more hot cum, or to fill her belly with his seed.

He was close, so damn close, but it wasn't enough to tip him over the edge. Finally, he released and she grinned, but the smile soon turned into an "o" of surprise when the first round of cum came; what she wasn't expecting was just how much cum he had.

Alex pumped himself into her, every spurt of cum dripping down her throat, heading straight to her tummy. It was more than she had ever experienced, and more than she could ever swallow, so thankfully it was being administered directly into her. It seemed like Alex was full of cum, and that he wouldn't be stopping for a long while.

Obediently, Tali looked down, realizing that her tummy had grown bigger, as all the cum that Alex had deposited inside of her took its effect. She had a belly full of cum, and she was so wet that she felt she would simply pass out from arousal. Her hand sped to her clit while she slung his cock on her shoulder, stroking the meat while she looked into his eyes from underneath the table.

"Is it my turn now?" She asked in a tone dripping of sexual need.

Alex pursed his lips, with a hand at the base of his cock. He held it up, every hard inch of it, and shrugged his shoulders. "What do you think boys?" He turned back to Tali. "How about one more round for us first?"

* * *

One more chapter will follow shortly :)


	2. Chapter 2

You've waited. Here it finally is!

* * *

 **Tali'Zorah's Night Out – Two**

Throughout the night, without any semblance of a break, the men played with Tali'Zorah. Fondling her, taking full advantage of her, and having her worship their cocks was absolute fun; they never seemed to tire of her. Why would they, when she was at their every beck and call, their every whim? The aphrodisiac was doing work, but it was beginning to wear off. It was then that the men decided it was time to get a move on, to bring Tali somewhere a little private, where they could have more control over her.

Alex took charge. "Come on Eric, get her out of there."

Eric shook his head. "Wait. We have to give her another dose first. It's been a while; the effects don't last this long," he said.

"Right." Alex whirled around. "Hey, bartender, get me a damn drink!" He returned a minute later with a drink that was a vivid shade of green. Tali, still dizzy, didn't notice again when Alex poured the next bit of aphrodisiac inside. He did a few air circles with the glass, ensuring that it was well mixed, before bending down and offering it to the girl. "Thirsty?"

Tali nodded, taking the drink gratefully to quench her throat, which she just realized had been parched after so much use. She downed it without a second's hesitation, even swirling her tongue to pick up every bit, much like how she had drunken the waves of cum earlier. It sent a trickle of arousal down the men's body, as they thought of how much more fun they could have in Alex's room.

"Okay, now take her."

"Got it." Eric stooped down, offered a seemingly friendly hand to Tali.

"Wuh… Where are we going?" Tali stuttered out as she found herself being brought out from underneath the bar table, half covered with thick cum and juices. She had spent God knows how long under there, and though she was glad to not be kneeling anymore, was still confused as to the men's intentions.

"Don't worry about it," Eric said curtly.

Tali stumbled, and Eric caught her, helping her along with the third man, Samuel, out of the club. The pounding music followed them out, all the way to the rapid transit car that was already waiting for them, courtesy of Alex, who had gone ahead and selected the location to be his apartment.

"In you go." Samuel helped Tali into the car. There was plenty of space for them all, and so they all piled in, pulling the door shut around them as the smooth car began to move. The windows were darkened, allowing them full privacy as they travelled throughout the Citadel.

"We have some time, right now, don't we?" Alex, sitting right next to Tali, piped up. "It's still gonna take a little while to get to my place…" He grinned lasciviously at Tali.

The drug's powerful effects were in the midst of tapering off, but the second dose had taken care of any lessening of effects. Tali's mind was still completely fuddled, still compromised, and so when Alex brought out his monster of a cock, an immediate need within her started up once more. "Of course, I would be happy to," she replied, her adorable accent coloring her words.

"Well, then me too!" Samuel, seated in front of Tali, swiveled around in the chair to face her.

"Why not all of us?" Off went Eric's belt, and within a matter of seconds, Tali had three hard cocks in front of her, all ready for her to play with. It was her doped up mind's greatest treat.

"Good idea!" Tali exclaimed, kicking off her boots, freeing her feet to work on Samuel's length, while her fingers, all six of them, grasped onto the respective cocks next to her, and she got to work.

Eric couldn't help but groan as her fingers slid up and down his dick, putting an exquisite amount of pressure onto him. He was still wet from her saliva from earlier, and combined with his pre-cum, made for a very slippery beast. She was squeezing, her fingers a delightful vice for him.

Her feet were doing the same, pushing the balls of the foot onto Samuel's dick, whilst also moving in a vertical direction. They were all making animalistic noises now, quiet grunts and groans that filled the little shuttle. It made Tali rather happy to hear, rather delighted that her subjects were under the same pleasure that she derived from handling so many delicious cocks. The taste of them still lingered on her tongue, and a part of her was still craving it.

The ride seemed to last forever, as the men were all in their personal ecstasy, and just as they were crossing the threshold, entering the realm of orgasm… The ride skidded to a stop and they only had a few seconds to compose themselves once more, as there were several people waiting to use the rapid transit after them. Tali didn't want to stop, the heat, the arousal, was still

"Shit," Alex cursed, hastily stuffing his giant cock back into his dark pants – not an easy task. His friends followed suit, and when the giant door of the shuttle opened upwards, the men looked relatively normal, save for their reddened cheeks and looks of mild frustration. But Tali was a different thing entirely. She was pulling at her suit, her crotch a hotbed of moisture and arousal. If she didn't have the mask on, it would have been so obvious that she was a bundle of lust.

Tali managed to get herself out of the transport, though on slightly trembling legs. The four exchanged places with the waiting couple, who promptly entered the machine and wrinkled their noses, noticing the odd smell of sex that clung to the air. But Tali and company paid them no mind, as they were all eager to get to Alex's place, where they could earn the denied satisfaction.

It was still a long way to the apartment, which was on the seven floor, but the elevator would make short work of that. The group made their way right to the doors, but when Alex pressed the call button… Nothing happened. He pressed it again, waited a couple seconds, then vigorously gave it three mashes in a row. Still, nothing. "Damn it. We have to take the stairs."

"Alright." The men agreed easily, and they began tromping towards the staircase. But Tali was not as okay with climbing seven floors. Every step she took was making her hornier, as the doses of aphrodisiac raced through her system. She was sweating, her jumpsuit suddenly becoming way too hot for the room, even though it was at a cool temp.

 _My…_ She thought as she felt the moisture between her legs grow exponentially. _I can't…_ She wanted to be touched, and she wanted to be touched _now_ , damn it! She was sure that she would be leaking out of her suit very soon, and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it. Tali squeezed her legs together, trying to bring herself some satisfaction that way, but it prevented her from walking. And when the men noticed that she was lagging behind, they turned around, wondering what she was up to.

"Looks like it's working," Eric commented, watching as Tali let out a whimper.

"A little too well," Alex said with a chuckle. "Come on, Tali." He threw an arm around her waist. "Feeling horny?"

"Like you wouldn't believe…"

Tali let out a yelp as Alex groped at her breast as they walked. "How's that?" He pinched at her nipple, the outline of it clear as it was definitely solid.

"Oh, God…" Tali felt her arousal jump another level. It was absolute torture, but her body was loving it.

Unfortunately for Tali, that was all Alex planned to do. As they began their ascent, he continued to give her little prods, tiny massages that were enough to get her juices flowing, but not nearly enough to give her any sort of real gratification.

"More," she managed to whimper. The desperate phrase granted her a single swipe at her clothed clit, which was basically throbbing with need at this point. The journey was going on forever, and she didn't even know how many stairs they had climbed; it seemed like a million.

"We're here," Eric said.

 _Thank God,_ Tali breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, she would be able to get what she wanted. She would be able to get fucked, long and hard, in the privacy of Alex's room. Nothing could go wrong, right?

The four piled into Alex's place, with Tali's body humming with desire. The men were horny as well, but nowhere as intensely as Tali. Alex put her down on the giant bed, and she stared at him, hoping that he would be as aggressive as he had been in the bar, and just straight up begin to pleasure her. Unfortunately for Tali, Alex was feeling a little coy, and decided it would be time for a little teasing.

"So… How do you feel, Tali?" He asked, despite knowing exactly how she was doing, thanks to the wet spot right between her thighs. He wondered how long she would last before getting onto her knees and begging him to let her suck his dick.

"Hot," she answered impatiently, feeling another wave of heat run through her. "Come on, let's do something."

"Mmm… I don't think so... Not yet." Alex ran a finger across her helmet, where a stray drop of the cum from earlier had landed and had stuck.

"What do you want?" Tali exclaimed, knowing that he must have wanted _something_ in exchange for pleasing her. At this point, she was so horny that she was willing to do almost anything in order to get some release.

"Beg."

"What?"

"Beg."

Tali gave in. "Please, please, f-fuck me," she said quietly, the words unfamiliar on her lips.

"I can't hear you," Alex taunted, while the other men leered at her writhing body.

"Fuck me, please!" Tali burst out, her fingers trickling down towards her own pussy, so desperately that she couldn't stop herself.

Alex did it for her; he grabbed her arms, pinned them above her head as he leaned over her, so dominant that it made Tali burn up even more. "Will you be my personal slut? Will you fuck me any time that I want you? Anywhere?"

Tali nodded furiously, feeling delirious with the sensations that were running through her. If this would get her one step closer to being fucked, well, she was going to agree with Alex's words, no matter what.

"You're going to let me fuck you everywhere, right?" Alex growled, his dark, dangerous eyes boring right into hers through the helmet.

"Yes, yes, anywhere!" Tali begged, struggling against his hold so that she could run her fingers over her body; but he was too strong, and held her fast.

"One more time then," Alex said, extracting his thick cock from his pants. "Come on." He backed up, dropped his pants, and held his cock by its impossibly thick bottom. "Do your job."

"Yes…" Tali said, taking a hold of his cock with her small fingers, dripping her saliva all over the skin. Just like before, she pushed it right between her lips, tasting the salty pre-cum that lay there, the delicious cum hat she couldn't get enough of. She drew circles with her tongue, making sure to lap up every last drop of his juices.

Tali's hands worked energetically in rhythm with her mouth as she pushed more of her mouth onto him, gratefully downing every inch of his cock as if it were ambrosia. She was just as good as she had been at the bar, if not better. It was as if she required this cock in order to survive, and there was absolutely nothing that could stop her.

Alex's face was the face of pleasure as he indulged himself, losing himself to her touch and caresses. Her tongue was an agile snake that knew exactly where to curve and lick to drive him up the wall. He wanted to fill her up completely, to deposit all of his seed into her and fully claim her as his own. She was his slut after all, so he was free to do whatever he damn well pleased with her.

"More, Tali," he coaxed. "Don't you want to get fucked? You have to earn it…" He taunted, signalling for the half-naked Eric to move onto the bed and give her a little tease, just a tiny taste of what was to come.

Eric put both hands on her round ass, squeezing the bouncy flesh that was just hidden behind the tightly pulled jumpsuit fabric. Using his finger, Eric traced the outline of her folds, of the curtains that hid such a lovely cavern. Eric found his digit becoming increasing wet the more he explored, the most obvious indication of Tali's unbridled arousal. She moaned on Alex's cock, unable to hold anything back in this moment.

Tali managed to push even more of Alex inside of her. He was fully inside of her throat now, and she was pushed all the way up to the end of the gigantic cock. She could hardly believe that she had managed to take such an incredibly huge _thing_ inside of her like this, much less that it was actually quenching the thirst she didn't even know she had.

With a low grunt, Alex allowed himself to cum, unleashing an incredible wave of thick, creamy sperm right down Tali's throat. She drank it eagerly, without a second of hesitation, even relishing in the feeling of the tangy substance sliding down her throat straight to her stomach, filling it.

Tali made sure to lick him clean before pulling back. "Is it my turn now?" She announced gleefully, looking at the with excitement.

"Oh yes," Eric replied. And then he ripped her suit.

The fabric tore open with an incredible zzzzzzt! And then Tali was exposed to the air. She felt a sudden breeze at her crotch area. It had never been exposed like this before, but she didn't feel scared. Quite the opposite actually: she wanted it. She wanted the men to take advantage of her, to dominate her for sexual pleasure.

Tali could feel Eric moving in for the kill already. Their two juices mixed as he rubbed the head of his cock against her moist curtains, Eric obviously taking a page from Alex's book and teasing Tali some more. She was positively livid, hungry like a beast for a good fucking, and so, to Eric's surprise, thrust herself backwards and onto his dick.

The powerful movement caused the cock to slide into Tali like butter, the walls of her sex accepting it, molding to it in an instant, thanks to how aroused she was, despite never having had cock this size before. It stretched Tali so, but though there was that first shot of pain, it was greatly overshadowed by the incredible wave of pleasure and gratification that followed.

 _Finally!_ Tali thought, a wide smile slapping itself onto her face as she felt Eric get over his initial surprise, and put his hands on her hips. Then the only slapping in the room was the noise of his bare flesh on hers as he pounded into her, thinking of only himself. His hands were probably leaving bruises on her skin with how hard he was squeezing, but she took it all in stride.

"Yes!" She cried out as her back arched inwards, and he fucked her. There was no other way to put it. He fucked her ruthlessly, his cock reaching deep inside of her to places that were rarely, if ever, stimulated.

Tali's fingers desperately raked out, searching for something she could grab onto that could help her stay steady. They found the bedsheets, and she scrunched them within her powerful grasp, squeezing them as he continued to ram like an animal.

Still, Tali realized, it wasn't enough. She needed… more. She had never had such cravings before that not even one cock could satisfy. What was she to do? Even though this monster was flying into her, her body was crying out for more. Luckily for Tali, there were two other men in the room.

"Eric, c'mon, there's plenty of holes for all three of us," Samuel piped up, having had been rubbing his own dick for the past little while. He was aching to have a go at the quarian, and that tight little ass looked like the perfect place to start.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Fine." He extracted his cock from Tali, who let out a slight noise of need. He left the bed completely, while a new body got on, sliding underneath Tali's body. It was Alex, staring at her with a sick grin while his hands replaced Eric's on her hips. A new body came up behind her, and she guessed it to be Samuel. Wait. They were…

Tali had never been fucked by two men at the same time before, but any protests that she might have had were swallowed up by the aphrodisiac. Instead, she found herself more excited than ever. This was really happening!

Alex's cock slid right back into Tali's pussy, warm and encompassing. The spongey walls pulsed around him, squeezing tightly, putting the perfect amount of pressure onto him. It was just as good as fucking her mouth, which he had gotten plenty of this night. Samuel's cock was also about to be enveloped into Tali, albeit in a different location. The head of his length pushed against her ass, eager to gain entry.

Ever so slowly, Samuel began to push his cock right into her sensitive ass, coaxing several yelps and noises from Tali that indicated slight pain was radiating through her system. But despite the stretching of her ass, despite the newness, the strangeness of it all, Tali found herself loving it. A part of her was hoping that the cock would go further, would manage to hilt itself completely within her.

"Mmm, all plugged up," Samuel commented as he gave her a little test thrust, the extra force allowing him to move deeper into her. Somehow, Tali's ass was swallowing every inch of his massive cock, and was still drawing him in for more.

"Not all yet…" Eric moved in front of Tali, forcing her to tilt her head up. "You know what to do, slut."

"Y-yes!" Tali shuddered as a wave of pleasure shot through her. She gleefully touched Eric's cock, pulling it closer to her so she could easily suck. Her lips were wetter than last time, and she slipped and slid all over the cock head as she ran her tongue all along.

With all the cocks currently pegging her holes, Tali thought she had reached the ultimate pinnacle of pleasure. After all, what could be better than this? But she was soon proven wrong when the men began to move. And boy, could they move.

Samuel's hips were thrusting like a madman as he pounded into her, not caring a tiny bit that she was feeling any sort of pain. Alex was the same, pushing every inch of his dick into her, stretching her out to unbelievable means around his thickness. They were working in tandem to bring her to lands of bliss that she had never experienced, and damn it, it was working too well.

Tali couldn't stop the onslaught of orgasm that was coming. It was too quick, too furious, and threatened to leave her breathless. But her inhibitions were long abandoned, and so Tali was left to the men, left to the climax that had her shaking with delight. It ripped through her, and her muffled moan resounded around the room as she choked down every last bit of dick that was being fed.

"You like it, don't you? You like being fucked like the little slut you are," Alex growled up at her.

"I bet she does," Samuel laughed as he squeezed an ass cheek within hungry fingers. "Just look at the way she's taking all this dick." But he soon had to stop speaking, for he was becoming overwhelmed with his own approaching orgasm. Tali's ass was tighter than any orifice he had ever experienced, and he longed to be able to pump his seed deeply into her.

Alex beat him to the punch. It was his cum that was injected into Tali first, into her pulsating pussy that throbbed deliciously around him. It flooded into her, filling her wholly with the heat. Alex was joined seconds later in the throes of ecstasy by Samuel, who fulfilled his wish of stuffing Tali with his sperm. There was so much of it, so much of the thick liquid that it spilled out of her onto the bedsheets.

Tali's helmet was once again filled with cum as Eric's cock spasmed before releasing its hefty contents into her. He made sure to pull out slightly so only half of his load made its way into her mouth, the other half emptied all around her face. A wicked grin sat on his face as he reveled in the power he held over her.

At the middle of this cum filled mess was Tali'Zorah, completely at the mercy of these scrumptious cocks that had made for such damn good bedfellows. She was moaning, crying out in joy, completely under the men's spell.

"Hey Tali, smile for the camera," Alex called, drawing Tali's head downwards, right into the face of his camera. "Don't you have something to say?"

"Oh yes! I'm Tali'Zorah. And I love these men, and their big _fat_ cocks!" She exclaimed in a sultry voice, grabbing Eric's cock and giving it a good few rubs just to prove her point. "I love them soooo much... even more than _Commander_ Shepard's!"

Alex clicked the camera off and put it aside as he reached up, fondling Tali's breasts. "That's right Tali… You're _all_ mine now…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the second and final chapter of Tali'Zorah's night out :)


End file.
